Une journée comme les autres
by odvie
Summary: Le quotidien d'Emilie Leroy, prof de chimie et colocataire de Sherlock. Petite suite de "De feu et de Glace". Point de vue d'Emilie. Je doute qu'un résumé puisse être utile pour cette histoire...


**Une journée comme les autres :**

Parce que lorsqu'on vit avec Sherlock Holmes, la vie est rarement ennuyeuse. Emilie Leroy l'a bien compris.

One-shot :

_6h00 :_

Mon portable sonne : ça y est, on est lundi ! Le week end est fini ! J'ai cours de 8h jusque 18h avec une heure de pause pour le déjeuner. Allez courage : c'est la plus grosse journée de la semaine... Deux bras me serrent contre un radiateur ambulant et non polluant : Sherlock. Mon colocataire depuis quelque temps a jugé que mon matelas était plus confortable que le sien et il ne se privait pas de squatter ma chambre lorsqu'il daignait prendre un petit peu de repos. Qu'il dorme, pourquoi pas. Mais qu'il me serre dans une étreinte quasi-tentaculaire pendant son sommeil, au secours ! Bon... Essayons de sortir de là sans le réveiller... Je vais réellement finir par lui acheter une peluche pour lui dormir.

Il me faut au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour m'extraire des bras du détective endormi. Ouf ! Bon maintenant on attrape les vêtements posés sur la chaise préparés la veille, et on file jusqu'à la salle de bain. 10 minutes chrono pour la douche !

_6h30 :_

Je prends un petit-déjeuner léger : je mangerais mieux dans la salle des profs. Il faut dire en même temps que l'œil dans le bocal de formol posé sur la table n'est pas très appétissant. J'espère qu'il ne va pas le mettre dans le micro-ondes celui-là... Au fait, il n'y en avait pas un _deuxième_ hier soir ? Mais où est-il passé ? Of... Je demanderai à Sherlock ce soir ce qu'est devenu l'œil disparu. Allez, on attrape sa mallette, sa veste, les baskets, et on fonce ! Il est presque 7 heures.

_7h25 :_

S'il y a bien un point commun entre les bus français et anglais, c'est leur retard au niveau des horaires. Mais bon, tant que je ne me trompe pas de bus, j'arrive toujours en avance grâce à celui-ci. Il faut dire que le chauffeur a le pied lourd lorsqu'il s'agit d'accélérer, mais il est sympa. D'ailleurs je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié ma fine écharpe noire. Et m... Bon tant pis, je passerai la journée sans. Ce n'est pas comme si mes élèves n'avaient jamais vu ma cicatrice de brûlure qui me fait toute la joue gauche jusqu'à la clavicule gauche... Attention au feu rouge ! Oh pétard ! Çà c'était du coup de frein ! Encore un peu et je me mangeais le dossier du siège devant moi. C'est pas possible, ce mec n'a pourtant pas joué le héros dans « Taxi ». Enfin, je crois...

_7h45 :_

Me voilà enfin au lycée. Pas le temps pour un thé. Pas grave : j'en prendrai un à 10h. Je passe en salle des profs, salue Erwann Mc Cain mon collègue prof de français à peine réveillé. Il faut dire que ce gars n'est, mais alors pas du tout, du matin. Du coup, il lui faut au moins trois cafés serrés pour démarrer la journée, et après il est intenable. En même temps, il est accroc au café. Avec Gael une fois, on a essayé de compter combien il en buvait en une journée : à peu près une quinzaine. C'est un peu effrayant, mais c'est Erwann. Ce mec est mon meilleur ami : le premier avec qui j'ai pu réellement converser à mon arrivée dans ce lycée. En tant que prof de français, et moi en tant que française, on a vite trouvé un point commun. C'est grâce à lui que je progresse tous les jours dans les mystères de la langue anglaise, même si Sherlock semble avoir pris le rôle de traducteur des mots et expressions difficiles très à cœur. Mais il n'est pas le seul : l'inspecteur Lestrade m'aide aussi lorsque Sherlock ne veut pas expliquer un terme précis, notamment le mot « _freak _» lâché à tout bout de champ par Sally Donovan.

_7h50 :_

J'arrive au troisième étage : l'étage maudit selon la plupart des professeurs. Il s'agit juste de l'étage des sciences. Le proviseur a jugé bon de mettre les profs de physique-chimie et de sciences naturelles ensemble. Une question de sécurité selon lui. Il faut avouer que faire exploser le troisième étage du bâtiment cause moins de dégâts que si on faisait sauter le premier étage ou bien le sous-sol. En tout cas, l'établissement a une assurance tout risques en béton armé, ce qui est très utile vu la bande de malades qu'on l'on forme avec Matthew Hyde, Judith Engel et Gael Gioanni. Je salue Matthew en passant : il est déjà dans sa salle en blouse à préparer ses cours. Julie n'est pas encore arrivée : elle commence à 9h ce matin. Gael non plus n'est pas encore là, ce qui est étonnant d'ailleurs : il n'est jamais en retard.

Je regarde mon emploi du temps et soupire : la journée ne va pas être facile. Je commence avec mes terminales scientifiques. Un cours théorique de deux heures. Ce sont d'excellents élèves : aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils réussiront dans la vie plus tard. Vite, je pose mes affaires dans ma salle de classe et m'installe au bureau situé juste devant le tableau de la classe. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu de la chance : j'ai la salle 303. Une pièce grande et en bon état car rénovée très récemment.

La cloche sonne, mes élèves vont bientôt arriver. En attendant leur arrivée, j'ai le temps de sortir mes cours préparés à l'avance et de me rappeler où l'on s'était arrêté la dernière fois. Ah oui : c'est aujourd'hui que je commence un nouveau chapitre.

Donc, la radioactivité... J'ignore si ça va les intéresser mais c'est dans le programme. Maintenant, à moi de les irradier de mes connaissances.

_10h00 :_

Je me précipite presque jusqu'à la salle des profs pour y chercher un thé et des gâteaux : j'ai faim et dicter un cours pendant deux heures ne règle pas le problème du tout. Tiens ? Erwann est réveillé complètement. Salut Mc Geek, alors à quoi as-tu joué hier soir pour être aussi endormi à 8 heures ? Undead Nightmare ? Okay... Je ne connais pas ce jeu mais d'après lui, ça a l'air cool. Après avoir refait le plein de sucres, je remonte plus tranquillement jusqu'à ma salle. Dans le couloir, un des élèves de Gael (débarqué à 9h honteux parce qu'il avait oublié de mettre son réveil) réviser frénétiquement son cours. En voilà un qui a un contrôle à la fin de la pause et qui n'a pas étudié. Je m'approche en silence et me penche sur son cours :

« La mole... Et ben, ce n'est pas en révisant au dernier moment que vous aurez une super note. »

Il a l'air un peu effrayé.

« Madame, vous n'auriez pas un conseil à me donner ? »

Oh, c'est trop tentant.

« Oui : vous prenez votre tête, vous l'éclatez contre la vitre de la fenêtre là-bas, et vous allez à l'infirmerie. »

Il a l'air désespéré... Mais c'est marrant.

_10h30 :_

Pétard ! Qu'est-ce que ces gamins sont bêtes ! Pour rester polie. Je décide de me venger en leur collant l'intero que je gardais en réserve depuis une semaine. Allez ramassez ! Çà vous apprendra. Et surtout, que personne ne m'appelle : je ne répondrai pas !

_10h39 :_

« Madame ! »

Je lève la tête de mes corrections de devoirs à finir, me demandant qui est l'imprudent qui ose m'appeler alors que je suis en pleine concentration. Ah M. Smith : petit-fils du proviseur, un manche à balai dans les fesses mais surtout un vrai connard arrogant qui croit que tout lui est dû. Ce gars est un de mes souffres-douleur préférés... Pas que ce soit dans mes habitudes d'en avoir, loin de là, mais celui-ci c'est une perle. Et mes collègues sont du même avis.

« Oui, ? »

Pour le moment, écoutons ses doléances.

« Il est trop dur votre contrôle ! »

En même temps, si tu n'apprends pas tes leçons... Je décide alors de prendre la voie de la moquerie.

« Vous avez raison . »

Et il continue sa diatribe :

« En plus, on comprend rien !

-Vous avez raison .

-Et en plus, ce chapitre, on ne l'a même pas vu

-Vous avez raison . »

Non mais quel abruti quand même... Ah, William Black va-t'il me sauver de cette situation ? Il redresse la tête et interpelle l'autre :

« Non mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle se fout que ta gueule ? »

Je suis d'accord sur le fond mais pas sur la forme, mais le message est passé. J'adore mes élèves...

« Merci . »

Je peux enfin passer le reste du devoir tranquille.

_11h 48 :_

Quelqu'un sait si c'est bon aujourd'hui à la cantine ?

_11h53 :_

Allez, je vous libère : vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir faim dans cette classe. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'est pizza alors il va falloir se dépêcher pour être sûr d'avoir les meilleures.

_11h55 :_

Gael ! Magne-toi : on mange pizza ce midi ! Je vais chercher Julie et Matthew puis on descend trouver Erwann ? Ou bien ils nous rejoignent à la cantine ?

_12h10 :_

Finalement ils nous ont retrouvés au réfectoire. Et nous revoilà : la bande des cinqs. Surnommés « les cinq cavaliers de l'Apocalypse » par nos autres collègues, nous sommes toujours ensemble lorsque nos emplois du temps nous le permettent. Et lorsque nous sommes réunis, c'est la catastrophe, surtout dans le 3ème étage. Bon c'est vrai : parfois on abuse un peu. Mais il fallait avouer que la fois où on a fait voler un poulet congelé à travers l'étage grâce à un canon artisanal avait été vraiment drôle. Surtout que le poulet a parcouru 30 mètres !

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi les autres profs ont peur : on n'a jamais rien fait à la cantine. Du moins, pas encore. Et puis ce n'est pas nous qui avons donné l'idée la dernière fois de faire une bataille de purée aux élèves : ils l'ont trouvée par eux-même celle-là. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture... sauf au labo.

Par contre... Julie ? C'est toi qui a pris mon dessert ?

_12h40 :_

Après avoir réussi à récupérer mon entremet au chocolat des mains de ma collègue de sciences, je me sens prête pour une après-midi de folie. Au programme : cours théorique, petite manipulation non-dangereuse, et une heure de soutien pour ceux qui ont du mal. J'ai bien envie d'écouter un peu de musique pour me motiver...

_12h50 :_

Allez, c'est reparti ! On retourne dans sa salle de classe bien sagement et on va bosser. Alors... l'optique. Oh, je vais avoir besoin du laser et des lentilles convergentes et divergentes.

_15h00 :_

J'ouvre les fenêtres car la poussière de craie rend l'atmosphère un peu moins respirable. Mais j'en avais besoin pour montrer le faisceau lumineux du laser, je crois d'ailleurs que mes élèves n'ont pas trop apprécié. En même temps, il faut avouer que l'optique est rarement intéressante au début.

Mes élèves ne sont pas encore là, c'est étonnant. Par contre, le monsieur en costume et le parapluie à la main me rappelle quelqu'un..

« Miss Leroy. Je vois que vos élèves sont en retard... »

Mycroft Holmes, ça faisait longtemps... Il faut toujours qu'il vienne squatter ma classe lorsque son frère ne veut pas lui donner de nouvelles ou prendre une affaire venant du gouvernement, c'est à dire... une fois toutes les deux semaines à peu près. Qu'il squatte ma classe n'est pas très dérangeant, mais mes élèves se posent de plus en plus de questions sur lui : ils sont persuadés que c'est un inspecteur académique.

« Ils reviennent de sport, le prof a encore dû oublier qu'il devait les libérer un peu plus tôt c'est tout.

-Je vois. Comment va mon cher frère ?

-Il dormait quand je suis partie ce matin, mais sinon il va bien. Et vous, pas trop occupé en ce moment ?

-Comme tout les lundi. Mais vous savez que je ne manque jamais de prendre des nouvelles.

-Je vois ça, les lycéens vous prennent pour un inspecteur académique et ils pensent depuis que je suis sur la sellette. C'est très sympa...

-Ils me prennent réellement pour un inspecteur ?

-Ouais.

-Mais j'ai plus d'allure qu'un vulgaire inspecteur académique.

-Ben expliquez-leur dans ce cas.

-Je suis ici incognito, dois-je vous le rappeler ? »

Est-ce que lui faire manger la brosse du tableau pleine de craie serait suffisant pour qu'il se taise ? J'ai comme un gros doute. Un très gros doute, même...

Enfin, je ne vais pas me laisser décontenancer par le Gouvernement Britannique en personne dans ma classe, et faire ma petite manip avec ma classe. Les acides et les bases sont au programme !

Avec un peu de chance, Monsieur Parapluie sera peut être appelé pour une urgence concernant une ambassade coréenne ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi...

_15h55 :_

Allez, filez-tous en pause ! J'ai besoin d'un thé. Et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, j'en désigne un pour aller me chercher ma tasse ! Non mais... Tiens, Monsieur Parapluie se lève. Son travail ? Ah non, il a entendu parler de thé. Depuis qu'il a découvert que la salle des profs s'apparentait plus à un garde-manger couplé d'un salon de thé plutôt que d'un endroit sérieux dans lequel tout le monde travaille sans broncher, il y passe régulièrement, surtout les jours où des collègues ramènent des pâtisseries pour des raisons multiples (tout est bon pour ramener des gâteaux chez nous). Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour savoir ça ? Il a un flair spécial ou quoi ?

_16h05 :_

Allez les enfants, on reprend la manip' ! Remettez vos blouses, vos gants, vos lunettes. Les cheveux longs, vous les attachez, et on se remet au travail ! Au fait, tout le monde a bien pris de la solution d'acide chlorhydrique ? Sinon j'en refais, aucun soucis : j'ai juste à diluer l'acide 10 fois, c'est pas difficile à faire.

...

Comment çà tu veux essayer ? Bas les pattes ! C'est moi la prof ici. A moins que tu veuilles finir avec des doigts en moins, tu ne touches pas à cette fiole d'acide.

_16h30 :_

Désolée M. Blackwood, mais renverser la solution sur le polycopié ne va pas excuser votre manque de travail. Même si la feuille mousse en contact avec l'acide. Alors, je vous mets une mauvaise tout de suite, ou j'attends encore un peu ?

Et au fond, pas de bataille d'eau avec l'eau distillée : ça coûte cher le bidon ! Prenez de l'acide, ça sera plus drôle.

Au fait, c'est pas vous qui avez Miss Flower, après ? Si ? Ben vous lui jetterez des boulettes de papier de ma part. Ou d'autres projectiles, c'est vous qui voyez. Surtout vos livres de maths, bonne idée : ils sont particulièrement épais cette année.

16h55 :

Plus qu'une heure... Je vais tenir. Il ne me reste plus qu'une heure de soutien à faire et j'aurais fini mes cours... Bon, allez, on se remue et on se remet au bureau pour attendre patiemment les élèves qui ont un peu de mal en physique-chimie. Ils traînent toujours un peu pour entrer, ce qui est normal : quoi de plus barbant qu'une matière que l'on ne comprend pas ? Mon travail est d'essayer de leur faire assimiler un minimum de notions pour qu'ils s'en sortent cette année. Je sens qu'on va être nombreux aujourd'hui...

_17h00 :_

Et ben : quatre élèves dans la salle. Pas mal, ça change des 2 de la dernière fois. Mycroft est parti entre deux en prétextant une affaire urgente. Je crois qu'il fait peur aux ados... En même temps, il intimide un peu tout le monde dans le College... Personnellement, il me fait froid dans le dos des moments. Mais le pire, c'est son assistante ! On dirait un droïde avec son portable à la main. A croire qu'on le lui a greffé ! Jamais vu ça... Encore plus flippant que ses gorilles qui servent de gardes du corps !

Mais je dois retourner à mes moutons : alors... qui veut réviser quoi aujourd'hui ? La classification périodique ? Vous déconnez là... Non ? Bon, bah va pour la classification périodique...

_18h00 :_

Journée terminée ! Je range mes affaires, descends à la salle des professeurs discuter un peu avec mes collègues de la journée, et retour à l'appart' ! Salut Matthew, à demain ! Tchao Erwann ! Allez, à demain tout le monde. Soyez prudents sur la route !

_18h05 :_

Mon bus est encore en retard mais on fait avec... Je rallume mon portable et constate avec surprise que j'ai reçu une trentaine de messages dans la journée, tous de Sherlock : il s'ennuie. Lestrade ne lui a pas trouvé d'affaire ? C'est vrai que les meurtres ne courent pas les rues tant que ça à Londres, surtout ceux qui semblent impossibles à résoudre... Heureusement que Sherlock n'a pas peur de voyager s'il trouve un cas suffisamment intéressant, sinon il n'aurait pas fini de s'ennuyer. Un homme avec des dreads écoute de la musique forte à coté de moi, j'aime bien, ça fait passer le temps.

_18h30 :_

Je suis enfin devant l'appartement. Je vais pouvoir commencer mes corrections et vérifier si j'avance suffisamment pour pouvoir boucler le programme à la fin de l'année. Si je ne termine pas le programme, le proviseur va me taper sur les doigts en disant que ce n'est pas sérieux, que je mets en péril la réputation de l'établissement,... C'est ce qu'il sort chaque année à tous ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à tout boucler. Et ce discours n'a jamais changé d'après Matthew.

_18h32 :_

A peine entrée, j'ai Sherlock qui fonce vers moi, excité comme une puce : Lestrade vient d'appeler. Et un meurtre dans un supermarché, un ! Bon, je vais vous laisser, car je dois poser mes affaires au plus vite et rattraper le génie d'un mètre 80 qui piaffe devant l'entrée. J'espère au moins qu'on sera rentré avant minuit, que je puisse dormir un peu avant de recommencer mes cours...

En attendant, la partie est lancée. Et attends-moi Sherlock ! J'ai des plus petites jambes, ça court moins vite !


End file.
